Mother's Day at Rikkai
by StartingDays
Summary: Yukimura believes he should celebrate Mother’s Day. AN: Happy Mother's Day!


**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Prince of Tennis. Why I continue to put these disclaimers is beyond me.  
**Title:** "Mother's Day at Rikkai"  
**Story: **One Shot/Crack  
**Author: **sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating: **PG-13 (Slight gender confusion and yaoi)  
**Summary/FYI: **Yukimura believes he should celebrate Mothers Day. AN: Yes it is Mothers Day so this idea randomly came to me.  
**Pairing: **Seiichi Yukimura X Genichirou Sanada

* * *

The blue haired male made his way gracefully to the school courts of Rikkaidai Fuzoku wearing his yellow and black tennis uniform. His slender frame, feminine features, and the glow of his skin made him look more like that of a Godly figure rather than a middle school student. Yukimura trailed his way over to where the black cap wearing male was standing and crossed his arm in a smile.

Sanada, who was distracted with watching the team practice, almost didn't notice the buchou standing next to him. Almost. However that was mainly because he was anal about making sure the team was perfect, especially when their buchou was supposed to be getting better at a hospital, not here at the tennis courts.

"Oi Yukimura. What are you doing? Is something wrong?" he asked impassively, yet the concern was quite evident in his eyes.

Yukimura merely shook his head, his smile not lessening. "Do you know what today is, Sanada?"

A confused expression replaced the fukubuchou's concerned one. "Sunday?" Sanada guessed, unsure of where the other was going with this conversation.

Yukimura let out a soft, quite laugh at the others attempt. "Yes, but specifically?"

Just as Sanada was about to give up and just come straight out and ask, the Junior Ace shouted, "Yukimura! Happy Mother's Day!"

By now Sanada was completely confused. "Mother's Day?" he repeated looking over at Kirihara who was waving from the courts.

Yukimura grinned contentedly. "Arigatou Akaya," the feminine male said obviously pleased with himself. Sanada's arms dropped down from his side to glance back and forth a few times between Yukimura and Kirihara. Why they were even having this discussion was far beyond him.

"Yukimura," the stern male began, trying to sway the current conversation. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital resting?"

The buchou narrowed his eyes in a slight pout, latching on the others arm flimsily. "But I wanted to come celebrate Mother's Day with you."

"But you aren't a mother," Sanada said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Yukimura arched an eyebrow, his eyes gleaming unpleasantly.

"Nothing."

"You should be nicer to me, especially today."

"But—"

"But nothing. You are the father."

"Yukimura you…wait what?" Sanada said in total shock.

"That's right. Our child is over there," Yukimura stated positively, pointing over to the courts right were Kirihara was training. Sanada's mouth dropped in utter bewilderment. "They grow up so fast don't they?" he asked in a sigh, watching the whole team practice.

"Are you sure you don't need to go back to the hospital?" the normally serious male asked slowly yet surely becoming exhausted with this whole Mother's Day thing.

"You don't want to spend the rest of the day with me?" the blue haired male questioned sounding slightly disappointed. Sanada glanced down at the other who was still at his side and then shook his head once.

"I didn't say that, Yukimura."

"Well then?" Seiichi asked, waiting. Sanada knew what he wanted and knew that the younger male wouldn't stop until he indeed got what he wanted.

Glancing back up at the team to make sure they were still practicing, Sanada leaned down and snuck a gentle kiss to the buchou's delicately soft lips. "Arigatou Genichirou," Yukimura breathed out, still leaning up close to the other.

"Eh, happy Mother's Day," Sanada mumbled out slightly embarrassed. Yukimura smiled.

"Nee…I can't wait till Father's Day."

* * *

**AN: **I had trouble thinking this one out and no I am not going to be writing a story on June 15/Father's Day. But nonetheless here it is: my first crack fic. Reviews?


End file.
